Because of the progress in technology, the weave technical has also been improved continuously. Thus people not only pay attention to the material and type of the clothes, but also requires the quality of the image and characters on the clothes.
However, since the recent printing, dying and finishing technologies are also improved greatly, in the prior art, the images on the clothes are also completed by the technologies. However, since the image or characters on the clothes printed by conventional technology is easy to drop or fade, people are not like very much.
However, the generally used cloth are not easy to weave the required image and colors, since the process is complicated and need to waste much time. In manufacturing, the colored yarn must be dyed, it is expensive and time-wasted. While the colored yarn has not limited colors, thus the color channels on the image are also limited, it only can be used to present some simple figure, such as cartoon character. However, the gray levels required by an photograph image can not be presented. Thus, in prior art, only jacquard of single color (black and white) may be woven.